


paint you in silver, wrap you in cold

by fierce_cripple



Series: Спецквест 2020 [7]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bugs & Insects, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Кевин Регнард — третьекурсник бакалавриата, мечтающий стать исследователем, Уилл — его странная бывшая, а Руфус Барма — студент магистратуры, подрабатывающий ассистентом на курсах английской литературы. Кевину хотелось бы начать жизнь заново, забыть про бывшую и по-дружески общаться с коллегами из университета, но прошлые отношения продолжают преследовать его, а Барма упорно намекает, что пора бы завести новые.
Relationships: Alyss | Intention of the Abyss/Xerxes Break, Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: Спецквест 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748
Kudos: 4
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	paint you in silver, wrap you in cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Точка перелома Кевина Регнарда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428363) by [Rain_Shadow (tenyd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow). 



> Иллюстрации к командному тексту [«Точка перелома Кевина Регнарда»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428363) ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
